A ride, a Dinner and a Surprise
by RedSoleFan
Summary: Sheltana AU. Introducing a hot for student teacher, decided to do something about it.
1. A ride, a diner

First FanFic, but not first paper... Keep on reading. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Feel free to leave any reviews; would help me a lot.

**Disclaimer: **These characters don't belong to me (unfortunately), this a AU where Santana is a college student and Shelby work in the same faculty. Not as her actual teacher but as a previous one in high-school

Santana's age 21

Shelby's age 35

**A ride, a Dinner and a Surprise**

Santana Lopez was in the cafeteria, she had lost the last bus to get home, she was waiting for her mom come pick her up, when she hears her phone ring, she read MOM. She picked up the call and you could her mom tell her "Mija, I'm stuck at work. I got loads of paperwork due tomorrow… you can get a ride home with someone right?" to which Santana only could answer with a rough "Yes mom, see you there" – of course, she was angry, she was almost all alone at school and way to far from home.

Suddenly she spotted her teacher, Shelby Corcoran entering the room. She almost got up to asked for the ride but then she remembered those rumors about Ms. Corcoran having lesbian inclinations and a total crush on her.

Those thoughts just made her rush into the chair in a way she slipped from it and fell into the floor making a loud thud as her head bumped into the table. _So much for not making Shelby Corcoran watching me here all alone… _That little thud sounded like a huge rock fell on the floor, in a second Shelby Corcoran turned to where the thunderous sound came from.

"Are you okay?" a soft voice asked her while reached to her.

"Mmm, I think I am..." Santana replied as she was trying to stand up but clearly she couldn't.

Shelby pulled her up as a "Thank you Ms. C" slipped of Santana's lips.

Maybe it was intentional (_we'll never know)_ but Shelby pulled her so hard they stood up face to face to which the student crushed into her teachers body and slightly gasped and moved an inch backwards while thinking _Well, it can be true or just a rumor… _she thought_, _but it felt like nothing before to Santana. She panicked, questioned herself and fled.

As she fled you could hear Shelby's voice shouting for her "Santana, Santana…" – as she approached to her "You left your bag on the table." Santana looked back and walked towards Shelby; her fingers caress Santana's palm while handing her bag which make Santana felt some goose bumps as she took it and thanked her. Shelby's eyes expressive and a hint of a smirk in her face, filled with courage as she asked "Santana, need a ride home?"

Santana not knowing how to react thought it for a moment and as she hesitated said yes.

During the ride into town, Shelby Corcoran was without a doubt teasing and flirting with Santana Lopez, slightly caressing her thighs once in a while, gazing into her deeply and with her music selection.

Santana was shocked but yet intrigued – _should I led her up, make her stop_. Those two questions invaded the student head, but certainly she didn't stop her. In fact, she returned the favor and started flirting to.

_Shelby Corcoran assumed it was going to be a good night._

"Hungry?" asked Shelby.

_Santana still couldn't believe all she heard was true, so she was decided to prove it – _So she replied "Starving, and you?"

"Sure, let's go grab a bite" finished Shelby as she smiled at her student.

Shelby Corcoran was trying hard; she took her to a Chinese restaurant and ordered a couple of martini's and a dish to split.

The talked went fluid enough, between laughs, flirtation and expectations of both sides.

It almost felt surreal to Santana Lopez _"I mean, the hottest teacher in college was openly hitting on her". _But it wasn't until she felt a foot delicately caressing her leg that it snapped on her.

It started down at her right foot and slowly getting upper and upper caressing her with her soft skin going through her calves and high to her thighs. The only answer Santana could found was a deep silent moan to which Shelby Corcoran smirked and bent a little over the table so the younger woman could catch a glance to her cleavage – a beige satin lace combination covered Shelby Corcoran nice front.

Santana quickly whisper "Ms. C…" – Shelby stopped her abruptly "Call me Shelby please, and I know what are you going to say"

"First of all, I know we're on a public place, and second… that's what makes more interesting" Shelby replied in a kinda sexy tone. "But for you to feel more comfortable let's go"

To be continued...


	2. The Surprise

**Disclaimers on chapter one. **

**Sorry for the wait, had a very busy week with a congress I was on the organizing committee and lots of homework. Hope you like this chapter! Please leave reviews **

It was late; it was a school night…

Santana looked around the enormous condo she was, it was a modern loft filled with Broadway stuff, movies and cds everywhere over the living room. But what she couldn't stop watching was her teacher, Shelby Corcoran, making some drinks over the kitchen counter.

Shelby's shirt was slightly unbuttoned; you could see an amazing pair of breast covered with the most sexy delicate satin and lace. A mesmerized Santana swallowed on behalf the amazing view.

Shelby approached her student, walking in the most sensuous way, swinging her hips one side to another with two martini glasses on her hands. She arrived where Santana was sitting, stared and smile at her and slowly let herself down on the younger woman's lap. Taking a sip of a delicious apple martini she had made.

Shelby let a sweet kiss fell on Santana's lips and started making a trail along her jawline and down to her neck; where she stopped and without hesitating started licking and sucking in a delicate way. A sweet moan escaped from Santana's lips slightly opening them.

_Quickly both of their tops were stranded along the floor._

The teacher completely took it as an invitation to return to her lips.

Immediately Santana pressed her lips against Shelby's; and kissed her, opening her mouth to let her teachers tongue in. Shelby played flirtatiously with Santana's tongue while Santana wrapped one arm around her waist.

Without breaking the kiss Santana took Shelby's bra as fast as she could, she moved her hand and grabs her amazing front, slightly rubbing into the teacher's nipple trying to get her a little bit more aroused than she already was.

With a rough move Santana grabbed Shelby and pulled her down the couch laying her down, trailing kisses from her mouth in between her perfectly round breasts and moving down while removing the fitted skirt she was wearing.

"Mmmm..." was the only sound Shelby Corcoran could produce, her breath was taken by the sweet little kisses Santana was trailing down her body.

As this took place Santana roamed her hand gracefully forming Shelby's natural curves ending with her fingers around her thighs teasing her. Shelby grabs Santana by the neck and puts her lips to her ear and moans _"I'm so wet"_

For Santana's surprise Shelby had already pushed her finger into her sex while she sucked on her clit, she moaned loudly as Shelby thrust her finger in and out of her; _"It's feels so good"_ – you could hear Santana trying to speak out in between her moans. She arched her back and rode Shelby's hand as fast as she could.

Their breast rubbing together just made them mumble a long with heated sigh coming from Shelby's mouth.

Roaming her fingernails down the younger woman's thighs just made them both aroused intensely; so without hesitating Shelby pulled up and with a soft yet fast move she stand up making Santana clench her legs around her hips.

Their centers soaking rubbing each other's flesh, shoving San's arched back to the wall making a guttural moan out of her soft lips.

Needing some air, the women departed each other and in a matter of seconds they were completely naked. Santana's eyes gaze up and down her teacher's hot body making her jaw drop.

With the tip of her finger nestled in the valley of the breast of her teacher, Santana slightly pushed her into her bedroom which made her lay on the bed raised with her elbows. Next thing San straddled her getting lost between gasps and soft little kisses along her collarbone coming from the woman above her. She needed more of Shelby, who know was lightly rocking against her student body.

Pulling her mouth into her for a long languid kiss, Santana clutched at Shelby's ass slightly squeezing the perfectly shaped flesh; making Shelby pull more into the younger woman body urging her to speed up and adding more pressure on to her clit. Holding in to the headboard Shelby's liquids started going down her thighs making Santana wetter and of the edge.

They were both drenched in arousal which made it easy for both to drill two fingers in each other and they started pumping a steady rhythm, the room filled with moans, gasps and sex. At each thrust palms rubbed against each other clits and slightly going in a faster beat – "Ooh, th-that's awesome" said between gasp Santana _"Just like tha,t fa-faster, fa-faster"_ Shelby moaned at the same time. Both right at the edge when a louder moan accompanied juices dripping over each other fingers after they orgasm.

Santana plunged by Shelby's side, licking clean her fingers locking eyes with the amazing woman beside her to finish with a hungry kiss from both parts; lips touching and Shelby's tongue licking Santana's lower lip asking for entrance which was rapidly granted.

Fingernails skimming Shelby's perfect curves, lying in bed facing each other smiling.

"Oh god, Shelby…" Santana got cut off by her teacher

"Shh..." she said silencing her with a soft kiss "I can't believe this just happened, seriously. It has been awesome"

"Well, you can just thank my mom at the next teacher/parent conference" Santana joked letting out a loud laughter from both. "Who would have thought the hottest teacher in school had a crush on me" she continue joking

"Oh Santana, how couldn't I." Shelby said smirking "I don't know how did I controlled myself in your class"

Both smirked and pressed into a hot kiss, Shelby departed the kiss and said "We should totally do this again sometime"


	3. Surprise at School

**Yet again sorry for the wait, it was spring break at my college… lots of things going on but it also gave me time to get inspired. Thanks a lot for the follows and favs; hope you enjoy this update.**

* * *

**Shelby**

One week has passed since I spent the night with Santana; I don't about her but that thought is still roaming my mind…

It's exciting thinking about it and if there could be another time. It's not like I miss her, but it's really strange for me not to see her. I think it was on daily basis that I saw her walking through the school or sitting with her friends in the cafeteria. _Oh god, that pretty smile, and the sound of her laugh… _maybe I was a little stalkerish, I mean if she was sitting in the cafeteria in front of me I couldn't take my eyes off her.

I think her friend Quinn saw me a few times, she probably told her… because San turned around and smile at me with that I know you're looking at me look.

* * *

It was 2:00pm, which means free period for Santana and her friend Quinn. They just got out from the most boring class ever, they were almost asleep and starving so they rush to the campus cafeteria. It was Friday before Spring Break and they had a class at 4:00 pm with Mss. Morales, the worst hour to have an advance accounting class was 4 o'clock it was late and all the students want is to go home, but is a mandatory class. The only good thing about accounting class was that Miss Morales was extremely nice and she was young so she understood them; she was like an older cousin to Santana and Quinn and some of the other girls of their group of friends.

That two hour free period was like heaven for them, it would them a chance to eat and a chance to chat.

They arrived to the cafeteria and found it almost empty, they sat in a four person table placed their stuff and went over the counter for food. "TACO FRIDAY" - Quinn shouted to Santana to that she laughed and nod in response, they returned to the table and sat eating and gossiping.

After a week of not bumping into each other, the door of the cafeteria opened, and with it Shelby emerged with Miss Morales for a nice lunch at school. _Oh! Of course, those two were like nail and dirt… best friends since middle school_. Quinn was facing to the door of the cafeteria so she spotted them entering, she waved and smile at them.

"Ha! Look San, your personal stalker just walked in" Quinn said with a chuckle

"Not funny hon! Well… maybe it kinda is" said Santana bursting in laughter

It was been a while that Quinn referred Shelby as Santana's personal stalker, at first it was funny but after that night it made Santana a little bit uncomfortable. She was dying to tell her best friend what had happened with Shelby, but she couldn't… she taught it could get them both in trouble, I mean, she wasn't her teacher anymore but she worked there and maybe in the future she could be her teacher again.

"Ugh, I don't want to go to Miss Morales' class. I'm so tired!" Santana cried to her friend

Quinn just laughed and pointed trough Santana; a voice sounded behind her "Nicely done there Santana; now I'm gonna double your work during class" Miss Morales pointed out bursting in laugh with Quinn.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Lizzie, it's just been a rough week" Santana plead to her teacher in between giggles.

"Don't worry dear, I understand but you've got to show up" Liz Morales replied moving to a table where Shelby was already sitting; the table she chose was facing the one where Quinn and Santana were sitting –_OMG! She's so beautiful_– Shelby thought while smiling at Santana who was now in front of her. Shelby winked at her and smirked… in instant Santana was crimson red and smirked back; this action went to Quinn's eyes and asked her friend what was going on.

"Oh my god San! What's going on, I totally know that look on you!" Quinn tried to whispered to Santana who was totally gone with the memories of that night.

Santana snapped out of her daydream "There's nothing going on Quinn, chillax!" she said in between a nervous laugh. _Who am I kidding she's not going to buy this… _she taught at the intriguing look her friend gave her.

Quinn forget about the incident that just happened, and started talking about plans for spring break, they stayed there talking and laughing of the expectations of the upcoming week…

Shelby's eyes were roaming Santana's face, every curve, every laugh… she flirted from afar in a way Liz wouldn't notice. Time passed and each of the teachers went to their office half hour before each of their classes started, they passed through Quinn and Santana and wave them goodbye.

Santana and Quinn remain in the cafeteria until was time for class.

In the way to the classroom someone passed them, it was Shelby speed walking to her class… she was late; her hips were swaying from side to side and Santana couldn't help ogle her_. God, she's stunning! That body… _she thought. In a moment, they were besides her; Shelby gave Santana a knowing look and whispered at her "Like what you see?" Santana only gave a shy smirk to her and went to the classroom to find Miss Morales secretary giving a message to the class.

"Miss Morales just got a call from the social service offices in town and they told her she had to go to solve some problems of one of the upcoming enterprises. So today there would be no class, we'll see you after spring break. Enjoy yourselves and have fun kids." said Liz Morales secretary while all the students leave the classroom.

Santana whispered to Quinn "Are you kidding me! Pff, this is just great…"

"There's always a bright side San, we can just leave now and meet with the girls at the pool as they said earlier." Quinn said

"Wished I could, I didn't bring my car… maybe I'll just advance some of the work from publicity class before spring break so I won't get swamped with work and enjoy next week." Santana replied to her friend.

"Are you sure San? I could give you a ride home so you don't wait for the express bus" Quinn state positively.

"No Bee, go ahead. Don't worry, I'll take the express bus at 6" Santana concluded.

Both girls left the classroom, Quinn headed to the parking lot and Santana to the bathroom. Santana was fixing her hair as Shelby enters the bathroom, they start talking and Santana waits for her. They walk to Shelby's classroom while the conversation flows between as they wait for Shelby's students.

For Shelby's surprise only few of them show up because it's Friday before spring break, from a class of 15 people only 6 showed up so Shelby dismissed the class.

* * *

**Santana**

As Shelby's students were leaving the classroom I could only look at her, sitting in the edge of her desk. Her tight dress hugging every curve of her body in the right way that just makes me go back to that night.

I walked to her, she just smirks back at me and I can resist her, but I fight against the pull she has on me and I just start talking, babbling, about spring break and all the plan I just made with Quinn. She just smiles and nods to my babbling, she notices I'm nervous. _Ugh, I just hate myself I've never been these nervous about anything_! Our conversation just flows, it's awesome how we can just talk about anything and everything.

Suddenly is like we aren't at school anymore, we start talking, laughing, flirting…. No masks on, just like we're not student teacher. We start getting closer, and it's feels perfect, just right.

Shelby grabs me and presses her lips against mine in a sweet soft kiss which starts escalating with more passion, my hands go with the curves of her sides and my hands end in her perfect shape bottom and I squeeze it teasingly. She turns me to the desk and presses me against it, opens my legs and starts kissing me through my jaw line and down.

Her high muscle is rubbing against my core, I can't control myself any more with her rubbing and kissing down my chest… I buck as her thigh makes contact again; my right hand locked in her hair and the left one holding on tight to the table beneath; my nipples are aching to be sucked between her plump lips as she takes my right nipple in her mouth through my dress. I let out a loud moan and buck against her again. She lets go of my nipple and kisses her way up my neck and across my jaw all the way to my ear she started to nibble teasingly at it_. "Don't be too loud, there are still people in school"_ she whispers and just gets me wetter with adrenaline rush that we can get caught.

I bring my right hand down from her hair and run it through her body ending in her thigh, so I decide to go north to her folds finding them very, very wet. With a smirk she parts her legs for me so I can get access; I plunge two fingers easily into her dripping centre with a loud moan from her. Her knees start to go week so she lifts her arm behind and hooks it around my waist as I thrust into her faster as her hips start to rock at the same rhythm as a sweet whimper slips from her mouth.

"Ssh beautiful, we don't wanna get caught." I whisper at her and then nibble on her ear bringing my left hand up and start teasing her nipple as I rub my thumb to her clit with enough pressure to feel her walls tighten on my fingers as I pull them in harder and she's already over the edge screaming my name as I wrap my arm around her waist to hold her up.

As her core releases my fingers I slip them out slowly but still keep my thumb against her, rubbing softly as her hips still go with the rhythm as before to end her orgasm slowly as she recovers her breath and buries her head on my neck.

"Oh baby, that was awesome" Shelby whispered still recovering her breath; "Now's your turn… but not here, someone could burst in"


	4. Confessions (part 1)

**A.N: I think I have to offer you all a deep and long apology… Semester is over; summer vacations are here YEI! But that's the reason I had not updated. Final works & exams were a torture! Hadn't had the time to write or anything just an idea dancing in my head; this might surprise some of you but I hope you like it; our girls are gonna get a little help WUU you know they need it. Thankfully school's over and before I enter summer school I can give you this update. Italy is waiting for me and I don't know if I can update soon I hope I can though this summer trip might come with inspiration ;) don't hate me and read ahead **** thanks for the follows/reviews/favs. Sweet kisses -M**

* * *

Self-control could be the most important virtue Shelby should learn; the moment they arrived at her office to pick up her things she couldn't stop herself for launching over pink lips in a soft yet passionate kiss between teacher and student. Santana's arms tightly around Shelby's waist and Shelby's wrapped around the younger woman's neck. In need for air Santana parted from her lips but gave a sweet peck on the corner of her lips.

As if she was a prophet there was a knock on the door; Shelby and Santana bolted and arrange their clothes and put some "professional" space between them. "Come in" the teacher said and in an instant Liz Morales entered the office.

"Santana! What are you still doing here?" Liz blurted a little bit startled at the sight of the student at 6 o'clock in the school.

_SHIT! Just play cool_ "Been working on mi midterm project for Mr. Schuester class; and I saw Ms. Corcoran here and came to ask for a ride, it's still an hour for the bus to arrive and I just want to go home." She answered a little bit nervous.

Liz just chuckled "Well they say great minds think a like… I just came to ask you that too Shelb."

A dumbfounded Shelby stared at both woman "Sure, you two come I got all I need for next week. Let's go" she said a little rushed while a rosy color started to creep to her face. Of course this didn't go unnoticed by the other two women that were with her.

The ride to town was rather awkward. The two teachers sat in the front and Santana in the back, to that Shelby couldn't stop looking the rearview mirror to catch a glance of the beautiful girl sitting there trying to do it unnoticed by her friend. But this wasn't the case Liz Morales was fully aware of the interactions between those two, it had been more than a year of smirks, glances, smiles and innocent back and forth flirting; in between classes, lunches at school and some encounters in restaurants or bars in town. She knew they have a connection but was unaware of the escalation of the situation. That Liz was in shock with her discover was an understandment and the way she would asses it was yet a mistery but she knew she shouldn't risk her friends' work or the education of a wonderful girl she had grew to care of like a little sister; so the best she could do was to talk over it privately and separate with each other; but this was a golden opportunity for her to reach her friend and clear the water for the sake of her sanity.

Shaking her thoughts out Liz Morales broke the awkward silence that surrounded the car. "Hey Shelbs, my sister is out with some friends… Want to go home and watch some movies?"

"Sure why not, we haven't done it in a while. It could be nice" Shelby answered to her friend.

While her friend responded to her Liz's eyes darted to the rearview mirror to see the reaction of Santana, a surprised look was thrown to her though Liz wasn't dumb and she could see the jealousy that danced in the students look. _Hmm… jealousy this is interesting. Does she feel more that I thought? _

"How does sushi sound for dinner?"

"Oh god yes! It's been months since I have some oriental food, would love some noodles"

The teachers continue to plan ahead while Santana was in deep thought; she was ready to hop in the conversation and invite herself to the movie night but it would just be awkward… _It would be right? I mean Liz is my friend and I get along with Shelby… I could call Bee and it would be like a normal night. _

Suddenly she was brought from her thinking by loud "Santana!" she darted her eyes to Shelby

"Yes Ms. Corcoran?" Santana said with a hint of a smirk to her lips.

"We're here" she said with a sad smile "Hope you enjoy your vacations, see you in a week Santana" and with that, Santana hops down Shelby's car and waves goodbye to her two teachers with a pang of jealousy and disgust for their movie night. _Ok, time to call Bee…_ she thinks.

* * *

Both teachers arrived to the condo rushing out of 4 inch high heels and started getting comfortable for a good movie night. Liz and Shelby have been friends since middle school and have been inseparable ever since. Movie nights definitely were their favorite thing to do, they've done it for many many years and being in their early 30's wasn't going to stop them for keep doing them.

Shelby called for sushi take out and Liz was sitting Indian style in front of her flat TV screen looking for the perfect movie. Just to play a little bit with Shelby she almost chose D.E.B.S but she stopped herself, so gaining some sense she chose their favorite all-time favorite "How to lose a guy in 10 days". The movie was set up and as in cue there was a knock on the door with their dinner. Shelby pops the cork on a bottle of delicious rosé wine and walks to the pile of pillows set on the floor the movie started and they began to enjoy their dinner. They hadn't talked much since their arrival a comfortable silence hanged between them but Liz couldn't take it anymore and just 20 minutes of the movie had passed and she pressed stop and turn to her friend.

"Hey Shelb, I have wanted to ask you something since last week but…" she trailed of as she took in sight how her best friend started to blush "Well… you know, we've known each other for too much time, and I've been wondering… are you seeing someone?"

That Shelby was shocked and surprised by this question was an understandment; she swallowed audibly and nervously "Why are you asking me this Lizzie?"

"Mmm... I mean you seem much light-weighted and you're all smiles all the time and I don't know, you kinda have this goo-goo eyes"

Both women giggled at this last statement and in between Shelby managed to talk "Oh god! I hate you so much, you know me so well. I can't hide anything from you!" she paused and swatted playfully at her friends arm as they both laughed "And may I know who the lucky guy is?" Lizzie managed to ask through her laughter.

Shelby blushed as she answer her friend "Well that's the thing, it's not a guy…" she trailed off and took in the look of her wide eyed friend as she interrupted "So.. Who's the lucky lady then?" to this question the red on Shelby's cheeks grew in a tenfold; she didn't knew how to answer to this; fear, despair and hope danced through her eyes and noticing how conflicted her friend was about all of this her earlier thoughts were confirmed.

"Shelb…" worry hanging up in her voice "is San the lucky lady you've been seeing?" and now Shelby was the one with a surprised eye wide look on her face which was red as Dorothy's ruby slippers

"Yes" her answer was merely a whisper.

* * *

**Ok.. Second part will come soon I PROMISE! I've got time now haha**


	5. Confessions (part 2)

**A.N.: My inspiration muse returned I'm so so so so pleased (dreams are the best source to get inspiration if you must know). Surprises and some fluff are gonna take place in this chapter. Our girls are going to get two fairy god mothers. Enjoy! Quoting Sex and the City… "I type like a motherfucker" but this will happen easier if you review. **

**Side note: **In chapter 3 I wrote "publicity class" I apologize it's media and advertising… publicity is source of advertisement for the brands… publicity is when you don't pay and yet you're still announced; like news; or mentions in programs but there's no monetary income to the enterprise it can come hand in hand with RP. I'm ashamed of myself! They shouldn't let me graduate for such a dumb mistake; I'm majoring in marketing and communications so this is kind-of basic ground for me. Don't tell haha. _Sweet kisses -M_

* * *

**At the same time a few streets away…**

Santana needed to talk to someone and as she arrived at her house so she bolted out again; she arrived at Quinn's house in a rush and knocked frantically at her door. The moment Quinn opened the door Santana launched herself in and embraced her friend, harbor her face in the crook of her neck to hide her watery eyes and started sobbing. Quinn was dumbfounded by Santana's actions she didn't know what to do so she started rubbing soothing circles in her friends' neck. Slowly Santana's sobs start to wear out and separated from her friend.

"Sorry Bee, I just needed a hug and someone to talk…" she trailed off and her friend took it as her cue to invite her in.

"Don't worry San. Just come in, we pop some popcorn and we talk, ok. You know you can come here whenever you want" her friend reassured her that this was ok and that there was nothing wrong.

Quinn stepped aside and Santana entered the house and made beeline to the kitchen, when they arrived to the kitchen Quinn looked for some snacks and handed Santana some sprite zero from the fridge.

"Ok, sweetie what's wrong? You've been quite chipper this last few weeks and I think you should just spill the beans on this" Quinn turned to her friend and spoke in the softest voice she could manage.

With a huge sigh Santana turn her gaze to the floor, she couldn't see the effect of what she was going to say. This action didn't go unnoticed by her best friend so she approached her and lifted her head so she could see her eye to eye. Another sigh escape Santana's lips but this time was to gather up some courage and with this she started explaining her current situation to her friend. While Santana blurted out every single detail of what had happened with Shelby Quinn just nodded and tried not to interrupt her friend. After ten minutes of Santana's rambling finished and Quinn got a chance to speak up.

"So that's why you defended her when I called her 'your personal stalker' and blushed when she came to the cafeteria a today?" Quinn said trying to keep calm and not sound to excited or surprised.

"Yes" Santana answered and looked down again.

"San, don't feel ashamed by it. I'm your friend and I ain't gonna judge you and you know it, what I don't get is why you don't told me this sooner! I would have helped you to meet her, you know…"

"Sorry Bee, I mean I'm just scared I don't want her to get in trouble or me for that matter."

"Don't worry San, you're secret is safe with me" Quinn said to her friend with a reassuring smile and stepped closer to hug her friend so she could know she can count on her.

"Thanks Bee… for everything. God I just don't know, I mean…" Santana trailed off, she wasn't someone to dig deep to her emotions but still she continued "I _really _like her, you know, like knees go week, sweaty palms and can't stop thinking of her. But I don't know how she feels" she finished and look down to her lap where her hands rested while playing with her fingers.

Yet again Quinn lifted her friends head up and smiled at her "San, why don't you call her, meet with her tonight I'll cover for you"

"Oooh God Bee! I'll owe you one if you do that" Santana hugged her friend tightly, released her and grab her cellphone to type a text.

A few blocks away, Shelby's cell started to buzz. Both teachers were quite tipsy and enjoying their second movie of the night. Shelby lifted her cell and slide the bar that announced her she had a new text from Santana.

_**Hey… I know it's late but can we meet? Quinn's covering for me tonight. I really want to talk to you. **_

A smile crept her lips, looked at her friend to her side and quickly typed an answer.

**Are you sure? I mean it's fine by me, come to Liz's condo she soundly asleep. **

Quinn and Santana read the answer and gasped in surprise

_**Ok, I'll be there in ten**_**.** Santana replied and quickly get up and borrowed something from Quinn's closet, she wasn't going to meet her… _wait what are we? God thankfully we're going to talk tonight._ Anyway, she wasn't going over there in sweats and a baggy hoody.

While Santana was saying her goodbye to Quinn and getting into detail what would she say to her mother if she called or something Shelby was expertly moving her friend to her room to leave them alone in the living room; she rinse the glass Liz was using and pop to cork to another bottle of that delicious rosé.

Not more than five minutes had passed and the doorbell rang. Shelby stood from the pillow fortress in front of the TV straighten her dress and walked to open the door. She opened the door and couldn't stop herself from gawking into the skintight jean clad woman in front of her. Santana borrowed some black skinnies, and a white lose button up white shirt from Quinn as well as some knee high black riding boots. Santana smirked at the affect her outfit got to the teacher and stalked in brushing her arm with the teachers.

Santana stood inside the condo and let her eyes roam from the pillows in the floor to the empty bottle of rosé and then she let herself look at the beautiful woman that had made her way to the kitchen. Shelby felt a tickling in between her shoulder blades that slowly crept down her spine; she looked through her shoulder and smile at Santana who was staring at her taking in the sight of a curvy body clad in a black business dress that hugged Shelby's body right where it was needed with a low scoop that ended right below her shoulder blades. Shelby poured two glasses of rosé wine and beckoned Santana to sit at the pillows thrown in the floor.

Santana couldn't stop herself, she gulped and then she ended the comfortable silence that was enveloping them. "Oh god, you look stunning"

"Thank you; I can say the same to you, those jeans…" Shelby said and emphasized licking her lips when she finished her statement to that both woman blushed slightly and stare into each other's eyes and smile.

"Ok, so what do you wanted to talk a-…" Shelby was cut off by soft pink lips that crashed on hers with a loving kiss. It was soft, slow and filled with passion and unsaid emotions from both. Santana's tongue slid out and traced Shelby's lower lips seeking entrance which was rapidly granted. Shelby's hand made her way to Santana's neck passing through her sides and leaving a slight trace of goose bumps on her skin when the hand reach her destination Shelby press more and deepen the kiss while moving Santana to straddle her hips. Both parted at the need of air and smile at each other. Santana pecked Shelby's cheek and separated a bit more to see her eyes "Shelby I came here to tell you that I like you, I care for you. I've never felt this before and please don't kill me but I told Quinn, I know I shouldn't have but I didn't knew what to do and she's the only person I know I can count on for real."

* * *

**Ok fluff is coming and smut is to (yeii) pretty please review it would only make me write faster! I might write a one-shot though it would be of Once Upon a Time I'm quite a SwanQueen fan. Don't hate me; there would be more from our girls here. Expect another chapter before the 10****th**** that's when I go on my summer vacations/summer school. To the two guest reviwers on chapter 3 here's more **** hope you enjoy. And review again, you make me happy**


End file.
